world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose is a huntress-in-training, the leader of Team RWBY, a former student of Beacon Academy, and the main protagonist of RWBY. She was inspired to become a Huntress by the fairy tales her half-sister Yang read her, wanting to become just like the heroes in the stories. She is determined to make the world a better place for others and try to stop the forces that conspire against it. Statistics *'Name': Ruby Rose, Red *'Origin': RWBY *'Gender': Female *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': October 31 *'Classification': Human, Huntress-in-Training, Former Beacon Academy Student, Team RWBY Leader *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 157 cm (5'1.5") *'Weight': 45 kg (99 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale Light *'Eye Color': Silver *'Hair Color': Black/Red *'Key Relationships': Summer Rose (Mother; deceased), Taiyang Xiao Long (Father), Raven Branwen (Paternal Aunt), Qrow Branwen (Honorary uncle), Yang Xiao Long (Paternal older half-sister), Monkey D. Luffy and Natsu Dragneel (Foster older brothers), Nagisa Shiota and Pegasus Kouga (Foster younger brothers), Aria and Monkey D. Aika (Foster younger sisters), Yuzuki Fuwa (Foster cousin) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Semblance: Speed, Silver Eyes, Aura, Master Scythe Specialist *'Standard Equipment': Crescent Rose, Dust Ammunition *'Weaknesses': Ruby is somewhat reckless. Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Inept at hand-to-hand combat. Unable to use Silver Eyes willingly and to their fullest extent (She has only demonstrated the ability to utilize the Silver Eyes involuntarily in situations where people she cares about have been or are in danger of being killed, such as after witnessing Pyrrha being murdered in front of her or Cinder almost killing Jaune. The initial result of using the Silver Eyes left her unconscious for several days with no recollection of what happened prior, though this may have been due to the magnitude to which the ability was used, as when she saved Jaune the ability was far less powerful) *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Petal Slash, Sniper Semblance, Cross Clip, Red Missile, Petal Whirlwind, Reap, Guillotine, Petal Burst, Crimson Flower, Red Reaper *'Voice Actor': Saori Hayami Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level, higher with her Semblance when colliding, Dust, and Silver Eyes. Also ignores conventional durability with Silver Eyes. *'Speed': Hypersonic+, higher with her Semblance *'Lifting Strength': Class K *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+, higher with her Semblance when colliding *'Durability': Multi-City Block level, Town level with her Aura *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range with Crescent Rose, at least Hundreds of Meters with Sniper Rifle Mode *'Intelligence': Gifted (Ruby is extremely knowledgeable regarding weapons, having designed and built Crescent Rose from scratch during her time at Signal Academy, and being able to name every individual part of her weapon. She is capable of analyzing a weapon she's never seen before down to the function and the material it's made of just by looking at it once, even when suffering from severe stage fright. She also possesses superb combat prowess, having received training from her uncle Qrow. She is capable of taking on entire hordes of Grimm on her own and walking away without a scratch and utilizing the different functionalities of the Crescent Rose, such as the massive recoil from the rifle aspect of the weapon and the weapon's transformative capabilities, in tandem with each other and her Semblance in order to maintain an edge over her opponent. Ozpin himself has stated that it would take someone with skill comparable to that of Qrow in order to wield Crescent Rose to its fullest efficiency) Appearance Ruby is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes, black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips, and a petite, fairly curvaceous figure. She wears a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim, with an overbust corset with red strip holding it in place. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. She wears a pair of thick black stockings with small tears on some parts of the stockings, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose, and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles, and four straps and buckles apiece. Her outfit is topped by a red tattered hooded cloak fastened to her right shoulder by a singular chip in the shape of an emblem. Personality Ruby is generally vivacious, naïve, and innocent with a childish nature that also affects her fighting style, but she can be serious and dependable when needed, and has a strong sense of justice. She's a "self-proclaimed" dork when it comes to weapons, amazed at the sight of new ones and can be extremely curious with a hyperactive mind to ask questions. However, she is quite intelligent, having designed and built Crescent Rose during her time at Signal; although she admits to going "a little overboard" with it's design. She also has a sweet tooth with cookies. Ever since she was little, Ruby has had a romanticized view of the Huntsman profession. She is quick to reveal she wanted to become a Huntress in order to be like the great heroes in fairy tales, and she has described being one as far more "romantic" than being a police officer. She has also shown a distinct lack of ability picking up social cues due to being a very open and honest person. Although Ruby has no trouble interacting with friends, she does have trouble actually making them, and once admits that seeing new weapons "is like meeting new people, but better". This could have been a result of her having been accepted two years earlier to Beacon Academy, which forces her to leave her friends at Signal behind, as well as interact with people that are both older and more experienced than she is. Regardless, both she and Jaune Arc toast to being socially awkward during the Beacon Dance. In combat or dangerous situations, she is shown to be quite impulsive and battle eager, such as when she attacks a Death Stalker on sight before learning of its high resistance to bullets and blades. This trait contrasts with her adaptability, for she is quite capable of forming attack plans with others in order to take down stronger foes, such as the Nevermore and Roman in the Atlesian Paladin-290. After her discussion with Ozpin, Ruby begins to take her role as leader of Team RWBY seriously. However, future instances of recklessness are when none of her teammates are near her, such as when she goes alone to engage Roman and Neopolitan, who both outnumbered and outmatched her. Ruby has also been shown to be ruthless at times when it comes to protecting her loved ones, such as when she nonchalantly cuts off Tyrian Callows' stinger after he manages to injure and poison her uncle, Qrow Branwen. This is most likely a side effect of the traumas she experienced during the Fall of Beacon. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Crescent Rose: Ruby's weapon, a large Scythe/High-Caliber Sniper Rifle hybrid that she wields with expert proficiency. The Crescent Rose possesses a converting frame, allowing Ruby to transform from a compact storage mode, a rifle mode, and an expanded scythe mode. The weapon's rifle mode takes the form of a medium-length, bolt-action rifle. In this form, the absence of the scythe makes for more effective use of the rifle component. In its fully expanded scythe mode, Crescent Rose makes for a deadly mid-to-close-range bladed melee weapon. This form also doubles as a long-barrel sniper rifle for long-range shots without giving up the melee capabilities of the scythe. The Crescent Rose's rifle has a massive recoil, but instead of compensating for it, Ruby harnesses it to enhance her mobility in combat, firing shots to propel herself short distances, simultaneously attacking and evading opponents, and using it to launch herself through the air. In melee combat, Ruby can fire a shot immediately before a swing, using the recoil to increase the force and speed of her attack. She can also embed the scythe's blade into the ground to prevent the weapon's recoil from throwing off her aim with the sniper rifle component, allowing for rapid, accurate shots. If needed, the bottom of the shaft can unfold to add more cutting power in a close-range fight while also rotating the barrel of the rifle, enabling the recoil to rotate Ruby instead of launching her forward, increasing the slicing power drastically. *'Dust Ammunition': Crescent Rose is able to use different kinds of Dust ammunition. **'Fire Dust': Shoots fire from the muzzle of Crescent Rose. **'Ice Dust': Allows Ruby to fire ice projectiles from Crescent Rose capable of encasing foes in ice. **'Gravity Dust': Increases the recoil effect when firing the Crescent Rose, propelling Ruby at increased speeds. **'Electric Dust': Fires an electric projectile that briefly paralyzes the target. The discharge from this type of round can also create chain lightning which spreads to surrounding targets. *'Petal Slash': A simple horizontal or vertical slash with Crescent Rose. *'Sniper Semblance': Ruby uses the Gun function of her Crescent Rose to fire a barrage of high-powered Dust bullets at her opponent(s) from a distance. She can also fire any Dust ammunition of her choosing in the attack for different effects. *'Cross Clip': Ruby fires three cross clip-like bullets at her opponents using the special cross ammunition of Crescent Rose. *'Red Missile': Ruby fires Crescent Rose behind her to launch herself at the opponent, then slashes them across the torso. *'Petal Whirlwind': Ruby spins in a 360-degree cyclone while using the recoil of her shots to attack any nearby enemies. *'Reap': Ruby jumps into the air and spins downwards with her scythe, damaging the ground and using the debris as projectiles to damage enemies. *'Guillotine': Ruby spins her scythe in a circle midair and descends downward, damaging any enemies within her range. *'Petal Dance': Ruby spins around and curls herself up in her cloak before rocketing forward at high speeds using her Semblance, darting through the opponent and slicing them multiple times within the resulting slipstream. *'Crimson Flower': Ruby charges her Aura into Crescent Rose, delivering a powerful horizontal slash at her opponent. *'Red Reaper': Ruby drop kicks the opponent and uses her Semblance to fly, hooking them around the neck with Crescent Rose to bring them upwards. Using the recoil of the bullets fired for greater speed, Ruby flips upside down and slashes through with extreme force, leaving a flurry of rose petals in her wake. Semblance: Speed: Ruby's Semblance is Speed, an ability which allows her to move at a much greater speed than what she is normally capable of, appearing as nothing but a red blur leaving rose petals in its wake. She is capable of using this ability in midair as a means of flight, using it to repeatedly change directions in mid-air and attack at high speeds, and to create powerful whirlwinds that can suck in and knock away objects and foes caught by it and envelop her enemy in a tornado-like rush of air. She also exhibited the ability to seemingly transform into three separate clusters of rose petals, allowing her to flow around an opponent before reforming. Silver Eyes: A mysterious and powerful ability Ruby inherited from her mother, Summer, the Silver Eyes manifests as blindingly bright light emitted from Ruby's eyes. Ruby has only demonstrated this ability twice. Once after witnessing Pyrrha's death at the hands of Cinder, and once when fighting Cinder and her faction in Haven Academy. Although, she currently has no control over or even any idea how to utilize this power, it has shown to be capable of incapacitating the Grimm Dragon and inflicting debilitating wounds on Cinder. Aura: An ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it. For example, the color of Aura is different from person to person. Also, a person with a strong Aura may radiate bright colors when using it. It is mentioned that anything with a soul has an Aura, but Humans and Faunus seem to be the only beings able to weaponize it for their own protection. Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armor can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities. It has been shown that Aura strength degrades with continual use. This limits the applications of Aura in combat as, with time or heavy use, a person's Aura will decay to the point where they are left weakened or even incapacitated. * Master Scythe Specialist: Expert Markswoman: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Keen Intellect: *'Expert Tactician': *'Leadership Skills': Relationships *Summer Rose *Taiyang Xiao Long *Qrow Branwen *Yang Xiao Long *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Zwei *Jaune Arc *Pyrrha Nikos *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *Penny Polendina *Ozpin *Oscar Pine *Cinder Fall *Emerald Sustrai *Mercury Black *Roman Torchwick *Tyrian Callows *Salem Starlight *Pegasus Kouga *Natsu Dragneel *Monkey D. Luffy *Nagisa Shiota *Zeref Dragneel *Blackbeard Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Huntsmen Category:Beacon Academy Student Category:Team RWBY Category:RWBY Characters Category:Acts of Order